Cole and Piper passionate love affair
by savor1988
Summary: This is what if Cole was still alive and if Chris didn't go back in time and if Leo and Piper hasn't broken up at the end of 5 season. Leo and Piper have been growing apart ever since Leo became eider. Cole and Piper grow closer while become friends, building connect with each other. One day something happen and Cole and Piper end up kissing, which begin affair between the two.
1. Chapter 1

This is what if Cole didn't die in season 5 and Piper and Leo didn't break up at the end of season 5 Chris hadn't come from the future and Leo still became a elder. Leo and Piper have been having problems in their married and haven't been spend anytime together Leo had more responsibility to deal with and him and Piper have been getting into fights and have been grow apart while Cole and Piper has become good friends lately and have been getting closer and have been spend a lots of time together more than she spend with Leo and have got known each other better and grow closer while build connect and a bond as they been growing closer to one another. One day Cole and Piper are alone together at the Halliwell manor as Cole and Piper are close to each other. Than all suddenly Cole and Piper kiss out of no where which happen Cole kisses Piper first than she kisses him back and the two start making out.

Piper doesn't know what she doing while feelings Cole's lips press against Piper's hers, kissing passionately with their arms wrapping around each other, kissing her nick and down her nick and on her lips as Piper and Cole lose themselves in the heat of the moment as they continue kissing and Piper remove his sue while Cole pick Piper by her legs and press her against the wall as she unbutton his shirt and his pants after remove his belt. Cole pulls off her shirt and plant another kiss on her lips and put his hand on her beast as she pulls his shirt off and he unbutton and unzip her pants, pulling them off. He kisses all the way down to piper's belly and down between her legs, panting another kiss on her lips and pick her by the legs.

He carry her all the way up stairs to her bedroom that she share with Leo, sitting her on the bed and He unhook up her bra, removing it as he unzip his pants after pull them down. Cole getting on top and kisses Piper while his hand inside her paints, sticking his finger inside her hole with him kissing all over her body and thrusts his finger inside of vagina as Piper can't believe what she doing with Cole of all people but totally lost in the moment like body not responded back to her as he kisses her nick over and over while Piper feels Cole's lust and passion.

Piper feel his mouth devours beasts, sucking them one at a time and Piper's hands goes down into his boxes, pulling them down, feelings on his ass while kissing below her and takes her paints off. Cole go between Piper's legs and take hold of Piper's beasts while sucking her womanhood.

Piper's mind is blow away and feels him squeeze her breasts as her mind is completely lost and Ben her knee beside his head while Cole licks Piper's womanhood and continue to just eat Piper's womanhood with his mouth over vagina devours and she can feel his tongue touching her womanhood as she can't remember the last time her husband did this been long time Piper know it felt so good she thought in the back of her head.

Cole keep sucking with his mouth and rubs her beasts while still holding and squeeze her beasts, feeling pleasure in the moment and at this point Piper not thinking about anything but what Cole doing to her right now, enjoying this.

he doesn't stop, not that Piper going stop him or want to as just Piper lays on the bed feeling Cole's mouth on her vagina and stick his tongue inside her hole as he continue on until he stop, removing her hands from Piper's beasts and takes off the rest of his boxes than stick his erection deep inside of her womanhood.

Piper feels Cole going in and out, feeling how tight Piper is inside of her Vagina seen how she hadn't had sex with Leo in awhile as his erection grow larger and harder inside her. He pumps over and over into Piper while his blood pumps up in his veins and getting adrenaline rush from excited as Piper spread her legs open and her hands feels on Cole's ass with his lips press against Piper's lips, kissing. Piper can't believe she actually having sex with Cole the last person she ever thought she would be with.

She feels Cole ramming into her harder with force, feeling pleasure from Cole coming in as much as Piper doesn't want to admit it but it feels good. "Oh my god this feel so good" she thought to herself. Cole keep thrusting deep inside her womb, moving faster pick up his speed, laying on thinking she can't remember the last time her and Leo did this or when it was this good, hell she can't remember if sex with Leo was ever this good.

Cole feels how tight it is inside of Piper womanhood as he continue to thrust into Piper and he stops, kisses her lips as she drug her fingers nails into his back while she can't believe doing it with her sister ex demon husband nether can Cole for that matter. Feeling his erection all the way down inside of her womanhood Piper let out a loud scream each time she feels Cole pounding into her hard that makes her orgasms as she screams.

Over and over Cole thrusts into Piper. Cole kisses Piper passionately on mouth she get wrap into the moment and put arms around him, making with their lips lock up Piper isn't thinking about what she doing or even caring right now while getting on top of him, pinning Cole down to bed being completely lost and caught up in the moment, feeling his erection deep inside of her womanhood.

Piper bounces up and down on top of Cole's erection with his blood pumps feeling deep inside her tight vagina he completely lost in the heat of passion and the excitement, laying his back looking up at her steadily bouncing on top of him. Piper get all wrapped up in the moment with nothing on her. She can't deny to herself that she enjoy doing this with Cole, holding her waste while feeling pleasure and satisfaction.

He try to sit up but Piper push him back and keep Coming up and down on his erection as Piper can't believe she cheating on Leo with Cole which she caught up in the excitement of someone might come in catch her with Cole in the act though been while she done with Leo. Piper continue bouncing up and down on Cole's erection, thinking to himself. "God this feel damn good" Cole's face turn red feeling like it going to pop open but has smile on his face, loving and enjoyment from Piper riding his erection as she moves above him.

Cole feels like he about to cum inside of Piper while she lean down to kiss Cole, wrapping his arms around her. She pulls away from him. Piper goes backward and forward on his erection with lean down, moving above him. She coming down on Cole with his hands on her sides as they look into each other's eyes with lust as the sweat coming off their bodies.

She set up on Cole's erection with his heart is pounding from the excitement as Piper rocks backward and forward on top of his genitals. Cole feel the excitement as his blood rise along with Piper press down on his erection and locks down on Cole with his eyes closed, feeling her tight vagina coming down on his genitals as Piper feels pleasure.

Piper lean down and put hands on top of the bed post feeling that Cole about to climax and he kisses one of her breast than she push him back down with Piper on top. Their skins smack against each other with Cole's hands on her ass feeling like about to cum inside her tight vagina. He doesn't know he can take much more before he cums but is able get up and on top of her again once lean down and give him a another kiss on his lips.

Cole and Piper kiss passionately in bed, digging her nail into back but Just than He turns her into dodgy style position stick it inside her and begin to thrust as She actually like it when he coming in from behind. Piper smiles as she can't believe how good the sex is with Cole while enjoying feeling him ram his manhood into her over and over. Cole surprisingly still has a lots left in even though he going to cum soon and reach breaking point as Piper still can't believe cheating on Leo with Cole. Cole keep moving faster until he finally stop once he climax after that he kisses her on the mouth which she respond to him with a kiss of her own. They continue kissing as he press her back to the down, pulling laying next to each other breathless as both Piper and Cole can't believe what they just did.


	2. Chapter 2

5 minutes later Cole and Piper Lay in bed together Speechless after what they done Piper cannot believe she just had sex with Cole and nether can Cole for that matter.

"Oh my god" said Piper. "I can't believe we what just did" said Piper. "That make two of us" Cole agrees. "I can't believe this happened" said Piper. "I mean I can't imagine what my sisters would think" said Piper. "Not to mention Phoebe" said Piper. Oh my god Leo... Piper realize how Leo would reaction as well as Phoebe. Well I didn't plan on doing or you did... It just happened" Cole clams to Piper. "I don't know how this even happened" said Piper.

"I know why" Cole turn to Piper and look at her. Because I enjoy, talking to you, I enjoy spending time with you and being with you, you're beautiful, smart, intelligent, sexy, attraction, sophisticated woman that any man would want to have and most I enjoy being with you!" Cole say all this to Piper who more than flatter. "Say it again" Piper sit elbow up on the pillow wanting to hear more from Cole. "Which Part?" asked Cole. "All of it" Piper loves everything Cole said to her just seem how she never been comment like this not even from her husband. "Beside it was pretty good" As much as Piper hate to admit it she agree with Cole. Hm... Well it has been awhile since done this." Piper laughs with Cole. Me too." Cole laughs too. "Long while" Both Cole and Piper are laughing than Cole put his hand on Piper's jaw.

But... " Cole stare into Piper's eyes. I meant it, I enjoy what we did." Cole told her. I enjoy being here with you right now. said Cole with his hand still on her jaw. "I Do too" Cole and Piper kiss in bed he get back on top of her, wrapped their arms each other and two of them go at it again.

Piper's sisters arrive home at night around 8:30 pm, Piper comes down stairs after having sex with Cole who gone. "Piper!" She see her sister. Oh Phoebe, Paige, you both are home!" said Piper. "I just got off from work" said Phoebe. I just came back from Richard." said Paige. "I tell you I am tired" said Phoebe. "I had a long day at work" said Phoebe.

Leo orb in which surprise Piper. "Hey" said Leo. "Leo why're you here?" asked Piper. "I came to see Waytt" Leo answer.  
"But I can't stay long the eiders need me" Leo told her. Surprise, surprise, Piper rolls her eyes. "Waytt up stairs" said Piper.  
"I just going to check on him than I leave" Leo orb up to Watty's room.

"Well I am tired" Paige said. "I am going up stairs to rest" Paige go up stairs to bed leaving Phoebe and Piper alone. "So Piper what did you do today?" ask Phoebe. Uh, nothing!" "Just banging your ex husband" Piper thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Piper start seen Cole behind Leo's back and her sisters don't know either what been going between Piper and Cole as she engage an a passionate love affair with Cole of all people who she never imagine in a million years she being sleeping with. One night Phoebe and Page and Piper have dinner with Richard and Jason while Leo is up stairs checking on Wyatt in his room but Piper is in the kitchen making out with Cole right under everyone noses.

Cole and Piper keep kissing passionately with her being press up against the refrigerator. Their keep lips smashing together. "Phoebe and Page are in the other room" Cole keep kissing her. "And Leo is up stairs" Cole doesn't give damn. "I know that what make this so excite" Cole get a rush off on the fact they could get caught which he doesn't give damn if they get caught all he want is Piper. "Let go stairs to your room" Cole continue to kiss Piper's lips. No we can't... Cole doesn't let up. "Come on" Cole kisses her neck. "You know you want to" Piper can't resist Cole, no matter how much she try. "Ok" Cole plants another kiss on Piper's lips. "I meet you up in the attic" Piper stop Cole and kisses him one last time before he shimmers away.

Piper grab the two plates of dessert and take then in the other room and put them down on the table. "Here dessert" Piper said. "It look good" Said Page. "I have to go up stairs to get something" Piper make up a story to go up to see Cole. "What is it?" Said Phoebe. "Oh it just something I need to get" said Piper. "You need any help?" Phoebe asks. "No, you all just enjoy dessert" Said Piper. "I be back in a sec" Piper go up to attic where Cole is waiting for her as soon as she get up there Cole geek her with a kiss.

Cole and Piper start kissing heatedly and begin going at it in the attic where the book shadows is. He take down her pants as his lips smooth against hers and move her paints down. Unbutton his shirt, pushing him down on the chair and remove his belt and pull down his pants along with boxes, taking hold his manhood and give him a blow job with her mouth. Piper suck on it while everybody is eating dessert at the table enjoy the food. "This food taste good" said Jason. "What do you think Piper doing up stairs?" Richard asks. I guess she looking for whatever she went up stairs for. Page said. They continue to eat as Cole and Piper are smashing up stairs in the attic without anyone know!

Piper is ridding Cole, lying back in the chair and hold onto hers hips with her shirt still on and his pants hang down and shirt unbutton. Oh...yes. Said Cole. "Piper!" She put her finger his lips. "Be quite" Piper doesn't want anyone to hear them. As much as Piper hate to admit it she getting off on the idea that she maybe caught just as much as Cole is. Cole is enjoy doing it with Piper under everyone nose and she press down him in the chair. He sit up in the chair with the length of his erection grow inside of her. "They begin kissing again" Cole stand up and pick Piper up by the legs run cross the room and press her against the wall as he start to thrust into Piper. He pumps inside her with her nails drug into his back while holding her and she try not to scream out of pleasure from having a orgasm with her husband down in her son's and her sisters down stairs.

Cole and Piper kiss!

"What taking Piper so long?" asks Phoebe. "Yeah been up there for awhile" Paige said. "Maybe she using the bedroom" Jason said. Cole's hips bucked against Piper as he smash in back of Piper with her chest press against the wall. Cole thrust harder and harder inside of Piper's ass with his hands on her hips as she bite her lips trying not to yell or screams. Oh yes... Cole said. "Be quiet they might hear us" Piper said. "So?" "Who care?" "Beside aren't you enjoy this?" As much as Piper hate to admit it she is enjoy every moments of Cole ramming himself into her ass. She smile licking her lips while feeling his manhood jamming into her. Ah, ah, ah, Piper screams out of enjoyment and he bite her ear. "Ah" Piper breathes as Cole go faster and slap her ass.

Cole gone and Piper come down stairs as Paige's and Phoebe's boyfriends are about to leave. "Hey" Piper see that dinner over. "What were you doing up there?" ask Phoebe. "It took so long to look for what up stairs" Piper make up a story. "Well it took you a whole hour" Paige said. "Really?" I didn't know. Piper can't believe that her and Cole were up there for a hour she wasn't really paying attention to the time. "Well we're leaving now" Jason said. Jason and I are leaving we're going to spent the night together before he leave for Hong Kong tomorrow. Phoebe said. "So your leaving?" Piper said.

Yes, I won't be back until tomorrow. Phoebe and Jason leave. Paige notice Piper sweated. "Hey are you sweating?" ask Paige. "Why would I be sweating?" Piper said. Because there sweat coming down your forehead. Piper wipe the sweat of her head from her romp with Cole. "What sweated?" Piper said. Leo come down stairs Piper is surprise he still here. You haven't left yet." said Piper.

"I am about to I just check on Wyatt" Leo said. "By the way I heard little bit of noises up in the attic" Piper get nervous. "Really?" Paige said. "It was like something was banging" Little Leo does know that was Cole banging Piper. "It was Rats" Piper try to cover up really happened up in the attic. "It was probably rats" I saw two up there when I was read the book of shadows. Piper lies and hide what she was doing with Cole. Well I guess we rats poison and rat traps. Paige said.

Well about to leave if there anything you need call me. Leo said. We will. Leo and Piper kiss before he leave. "Well me and Richard are going to his place" Paige said. "For some one on one action" Paige said. Okay I guess won't be seen you until tomorrow. Piper said. "No, so don't wait up" Paige said. Hey I ready to go." Richard said. See you tomorrow. Paige and Richard leave which leave Piper alone by herself.

Piper is too busy thinking about Cole and how her mind blow away after her encounter with him as Piper has a smile on her face. She still can't believe she having affair with Cole however she never felt so alive and not only that but she enjoy be with Cole something hasn't done with Leo in awhile as well as her having fun being with him. Piper now see why Phoebe was so into Cole with her standing biting her lip than walk away.

A weeks later Piper and Cole are on the phone talking to each other. I been thinking about you all day. Cole told her. "Really?" Piper smile. "You have?" Piper laugh little. Yes. I couldn't stop thinking about you. "I can't to wait see you again" Cole said. I can't wait to see you, too." Piper told him. "Are you alone?" Cole asks her. "Why?" "Do you want to come over?" Piper asks him. "Are you alone?" Cole asks again. "Paige is here and Wyatt up stairs in his room" so no! Piper lick her lips while talking to him.

"Can you meet me night for dinner?" Cole asks Piper. "Why?" "Are asking me out on a date?" Piper bite her lip. "Something like that" Piper smile. "Do you think can have dinner with me?" ask Cole again. "Sure, what time?" ask Piper. "8:30 I pick you up" Piper is ecstatic. "All right I meet you at 8:30" Piper hang up. Cole is so excited he can't wait to go out with Piper.

Piper smile to herself and than go the other room.


	4. Chapter 4

Cole take Piper to a down town the power ball party at night were there're a lots of people at this event. "Wow this quite the place" Piper all dress up in her red dress and wear her earrings with lipstick on with Cole. "Yes it is" said Cole, happy to be with Piper. "It a power ball party" Cole said.

I must say you look beautiful in that dress your wear. Cole put hands around Piper's waist who is more than flatter. Why thank you. Cole take Piper to a table and pull out a seat for her. "What a gentleman" Piper smile as Cole slide her seat into table and sit down in another chair.

Phoebe and Paige are looking after Wyatt when Leo orb in to see Wyatt." "Where Piper and Wyatt?" ask Leo. "Wyatt up stairs sleeping" Paige said. "And Piper?" Leo asks. "She went to party that a friend of her was having" Phoebe said. "So Piper gone" Leo said. "I'm not going to be staying long" said Leo. "I just going to check on Wyatt" Leo Orb up to Wyatt's room. "So do you want to play cards?" said Paige. "Sure" Phoebe said. See how there nothing better to do." said Phoebe.

"I wonder how Piper is doing?" ask Paige.

Piper and Cole are laughing and sitting down together while eating. "So your Gramps made you wearing it for Halloween" Cole laughs. "God I was so embarrass" Piper laughs. "Everybody was laughing at me" She laughs even harder. "I bet" Cole keep laughing. "I was fourth teen" Piper still laughs. I guess that along with her keep your powers a secret from you." said Cole. But I guess That the thing..." it always been my destiny to fight demons! said Piper. It just it always stop me from having a normal life." said Piper. I don't believe in destiny! Piper like Cole answer. "To me destiny is bullcrap" said Cole. "I believe you make your own destiny" Piper smile, loving that Cole man that believe making his own fate. "A who man doesn't believe destiny" Piper sound impressed. Destiny never been on my side anyway... Cole said. It not like destiny done anything for me..." said Piper. "I guess we have something common than" Cole rise his glass toasts Piper. Here toast to making our own destiny!" they toast each other. "Screw destiny" Cole and Piper dunk their wine.

There something I have to tell you!" said Cole. "What is it?" ask Piper. "I can't dance" Cole lie just like he did on his date with Phoebe. "Really?" "well come on" Piper get up and grabs Cole's hands as he stand up. "I taking that as a challenge" Piper take Cole to the dance floor.

Cole and Piper dance which Cole prove he can dance. "Your a lair!" They continue dancing around the floor. "You can dance" said Piper. Well I may have been a bit misleading!" Cole turns Piper around and dances with her. But I only as good as you're!" Piper lead back Cole catch her and hold her than bring her up. "A lair and a charmer" said Piper with a smile.

"You really are a demon" Cole and Piper are still dancing as things heat up on the dance floor with them as Cole pick up her leg and hold her up while spinning Piper around than putting her down as their close to each other. The sparks fly between Cole and Piper as they continue to dance as Piper feel the electricity with Cole and fire up the spark as he take her breath away.

They stare into each other while still dancing Cole being close to Piper, looking into her eyes and can't take his eyes off of her. Cole and piper continue to dance. "It been quite the night" said Cole. "I can't imagine things getting any better" said Piper. "Well what about this" Cole kisses Piper unexpectedly she just stand there, letting him kissing her than Piper kisses him back wrapping her around him. Cole and Piper stand there kissing while everyone else dances.

"Leo gone" said Paige, coming down the stairs. "How Wyatt?" asked Phoebe. "Asleep" said Paige. "Is Piper still not back?" ask Paige. "No she still out" said Phoebe. "When do you think she getting back?" asked Paige. "I don't know she been gone for awhile" said Phoebe. I wonder what she could be doing now." said Paige. "Piper probably back soon" said Phoebe.

They are inside a room up stairs at the power ball party alone with the lights off in the dark, kissing passionately with things heating up between Cole and Piper. He can't stop kissing her's lips while holding her in his arms, taking off his sue as Piper remove his bow tie and unbutton his shirt than takes off right before he turns her around and unzip her dress as he pull her dress down gently while kissing her neck with his hand down inside of her paints as he move his other hand up her bra. She feels Cole's hand rub her breast and squirrels his finger around inside her. His lips move down her neck as she loves Cole's affection and he unhook Piper's bra and takes it off, feelings on her breasts with both hands and than turns her and kisses her lips.

Piper respond by kissing him back while turn toward Cole with his hands down inside of her paints and feels on her ass than pull them off. Pick Piper up by her legs and put her down on the bed than she get on top and took his belt off, unzip and unbutton his pants than pull his pants off. Than take off his black boxers and take hold his erection than put it inside her mouth. Cole's eyes close, feeling Piper's mouth coming down on his erection with her tongue touching it. She suck on his erection real hard feeling the warm of Piper's mouth deep inside of her mouth. Cole lays on the bed feeling Piper sucking on it for awhile as his erection grow larder and harder in her mouth.

Over and over her mouth come down on erection with her tongue sucking on it constantly as Cole can't take anymore and feels like going to cum. Piper stops and sit down on his erection, sticking it inside of her hoe. Piper go down on his erection as Cole lays there in bed, feeling her lock down his manhood with his hands place on her side. He also feels excitement as well as satisfaction and has his mouth open lustfully wanting Piper. She moves above while coming down on his erection with him feels her squealed down at force. Cole look up at Piper bounces on his manhood up and down which she gets pleasure from doing. Piper continue going up and down atop of Cole's genitals and put her finger on his lips than he remove ring from her finger. Piper ran her hands through her hair and lean down to kiss him. They're kissing heavy like lovers she pull away and keep on suddenly Cole sit up and hug her.

Piper still bouncing up and down on his manhood with Cole holding onto her as he feels her press down on his erection and he kisses her. Cole and Piper lips lock, kissing as kisses her nick than breasts, sucking on them. He feeling all over her body, getting boose bump from Cole touching her body and lips moving up her neck. Piper's arms are wrapped around Cole as he look up at her than flip over on the bed. After that Cole turns Piper over and enter his manhood inside of her from behind and Cole start ramming into Piper. She feels Cole's hands holding her waste and his erection coming in and out of her. Cole feels the blood rushing inside his veins pumping as he doesn't stop. Cole's stamina hold up as Piper wonder how much can he keep going like this and wonder do all demons have this endurance. Cole ramming himself into her with his erection going deeper into her ass. Piper feels Cole coming in and out of her over and over with their skin smack against each other.

Cole thrusts faster and faster all sudden he stops than pull out and turns Piper over onto the bed, changing positions and enter inside her. She feels Cole's erection sticking deep inside of womanhood as he plummet into her. Piper feels him pounding into her like a jackhammer nonstop not pulse and feels his erection moving in faster as Piper can hardly stop herself from screams by biting her lip. Her nails dug into his back as Piper's hands slip down toward his ass. She loving feeling Cole ram into her, shaking the bed and rocking it at the same time. Piper feel like her head going to explode. Cole continue thrusting with Piper feeling his speed increasing inside of her making her orgasms. Both Cole and Piper start getting tired with Piper's legs up to next to his hips. Piper finally feels Cole's erection pulse as he keep going faster inside her until he climax inside her womb and Cole lay next to Piper as They both trying to catch their breath as she lay on top of him.

Cole is lying in bed with Piper, looking at her. "What beauty she doth teaches the torches to burn bright" Cole quotes. Piper respond back to him. "Since when do you quoted Shakespeare?" Piper look at Cole who answer her back. "It a recent infection" He follows up by saying. "But it true you're truly are beautiful" Piper smiles at the comment. "Thank for flattery" Piper said. "Well it maybe flattery but can you blame me" said Cole. "Stop with the flattery" said Piper. Before you make me blush." said Piper. Well let say I got a surprise for you." Cole told her. "Like what Cole?" said Piper. "Well close your eyes" said Cole. "And Turn around" said Cole. Piper turns and closes her eyes and Cole pull out a necklace, putting around her neck and than tells her. "Now open them" Piper's eyes open and she see the necklace around her neck and is shocked. "Surprise" said Cole. "It beautiful" said Piper.

"You like it?" Piper turns to Cole and looks at him. Well yeah I love it, I mean this is... where you get it? She touch it. "I Bought it" Cole answer her. "This is Beautiful" Piper said. "I don't think if I should have this" said Piper. "Keep it" said Cole. "I want you to have it" said Cole. "Beside It sue you" said Cole. I love it... Than keep it!" Cole insists. "You want it, don't you?" Piper's hand on the necklace, rubbing it. Yes I do." she answer him. "Than what the problem?" asked Cole. "It for you Piper" said Cole with his hand on her jaw.

Piper decide to keep it and smiles, loving the attention Cole given her. "The necklace is just as beautiful as you're" His hand rubbing against her check, stroking it she hasn't got this much attention in long time. Cole kisses Piper's lips, gently with passion and mowing down on her lips. Get on top of Piper as they keep kissing than Cole begin kisses her neck while feeling his lips on her neck on each side. She smiles, feeling him kiss her chest than kissing both her breasts all down to her belly as Piper laughing. Cole go down between her legs and kissing, Piper enjoy what Cole doing with a smile on her face and keep laughing as all she could think is how good it felt.


	5. Chapter 5

Five weeks go by. "Well I pretty much been clearing dishes" Piper is talking on the phone with Cole alone at home. "I just finish up a case" said Cole. "Are you alone" Cole ask Piper. Phoebe at work, Leo with the eider and... Paige is with Richard. "Why?" "do you want to come over?" Cole respond. "Is there anyone there?" Piper let him Know with a smirk. "Just Wyatt" Cole smile when hearing Piper is all alone herself. "Well I just get done finish up something" Before my break... Cole told her. "How soon can you be over?" asked Piper.

Cole hold Piper up against the sink in the kitchen naked without clothes as Piper hold onto something on the cabin with Cole thrusting inside Piper, feeling him forcing himself repeatedly into her. She enjoy hanging up against the sink with her legs up around his hips and feels him slamming deep up inside of her which make her orgasms as they're both are sweating. "Do You like this?" Cole whisper to Piper and she feels his erection stick deep inside of her womanhood so deep it make her scream. Yes I do, it feels good." Cole continue to thrust with his head leans over her shoulder as Piper slap Cole's ass and feels on his ass with her hand as he drove into her.

Moments after Cole and Piper had sex they're laying on the floor with Piper lying on top of Cole's chest. "You go regain your breath?" Piper asked Cole, laying beside him on the kitchen floor with on her hand his erection. "Yeah" Cole breathes heavy. It sure took lots of energy of you." said Piper, laughing little. We sure did knock off most of the stuff on the kitchen table." Cole laughs. I know, you sure did have lots of energy to work off." Piper laughs. "I know" They Both laugh together on the floor.

Maybe should knock the pots and pens on the floor too." Cole laughs. "If that case we should do it on the stove" Piper laughs. "That not a bad idea" Cole still laughing. But seriously we just went at it as soon you get here!" said Piper, still has her hand on erection. If I remember correctly you were ripping off my clothes and kissing me..." aggressively. said Cole. "I was boring" said Piper, rubbing his erection with her hand. "From washing dishes" said Cole. "I needed to let out some stress" said Piper, still rubbing his erection. "I guess I help work off all that stress" said Cole. "I needed it" said Piper. "Beside it was a good work out" said Piper, stoking his erection. It was," said Cole. "Oh god I going have to clear up all this mess" said Piper. That happened when you were laying on table," said Cole. Both Cole and Piper are sweating while laying together. "We knock everything off the table" said Piper, continue rubbing his erection. While we were having sex..." said Piper. "Maybe we should had done it on top of the roof" said Cole, feeling her hand rubbing erection. "And let everyone see us" said Piper, feeling Cole's erection grow larder and harder. It would been interesting show." said Cole with a smile. "Yeah for everyone to see" said Piper. "Well why do it now?" Cole plan a kiss on Piper's lips and begin to mac down on that, they're kissing as Piper still holding his erection and feels the length and size of Cole's manhood. Piper get on top of Cole, kissing him from his lips all the way down to his chest and his belly than start to suck on his erection that she still holding.

"You know hearing so many people problems" Piper, Paige and Phoebe are all together and Piper clearing up in the kitchen. "Today gave me a headache" said Phoebe. Well Richard want to take me away somewhere." said Paige. Piper is clearing up while Phoebe and Paige talk as Piper has a flashback Cole on top of Piper, thrusting into her with Piper's legs on his shoulders on the kitchen's floor. Actually me and Jason are planing on go away to the Bahamas." Said Phoebe. While Piper is thinking about Cole.

"That sound nice a trip to the Bahamas" said Paige. It be good just to get away, said Phoebe. "Maybe me and Richard could join you and Jason" Piper clearing off of kitchen's table. "I wouldn't mind as long as can get away from my nagging readers" said Phoebe. As Piper remember early today another flashback that has Cole slamming into her ass from behind repeatedly with Piper laying on the floor, enjoying it. As she recall every last moment of her tryst with Cole while Paige and Phoebe continue to talk. "Well we can all go away for little while" said Paige. I know." Piper isn't even listen to her sister talking all she doing is thinking when she was lying on the table while Cole was going into her again and again. She just think how it felt in that moment and how good it was and reminisce about feeling Cole inside of her.

"A vacation would be good for all of us" said Phoebe. "It be good to just relax" said Paige. Piper still clearing whipping off the table with Cole still on her mind not paying attention. "That way we can get a break from fighting demons" said Paige. "That would be so wonderful" said Phoebe. Piper stand there with mind somewhere else, flashback to when Piper was on top of Cole, kissing him then pulls away as she sited up on him. Bouncing up and down atop of Cole's erection, laying on the floor with Piper rocking her head and eyes closed and coming down on him, remembering the moment and how it felt as she caught up in reminisce about it closing her eyes while her mind completely gone.

"PIPER!" She snap out of it as Phoebe and Paige look at her. "Is something wrong?" asked Paige. Oh uh," Piper stater. Nothing, I just had something on mind." said Piper, being Cole. "I am going to check on Wyatt" Piper walks away as Phoebe and Paige stand there wondering what up. "It just me or is she acting strange?" said Phoebe. "I wonder what on her mind" said Paige.

Weeks go by as Cole and Piper continue to see one another as they have sex constantly. Cole and Piper have sex in the car one day, They ended up having sex in the shower over at Piper's place and Over Cole's place when one day Piper come over to him. The two even have sex outside when raining as the raining comes down on them while Cole holding Piper up, thrusting into her constantly. They have sex on the softer as Cole sitting down with Piper coming down on his erection with his hands on her hips, feeling him inside of her. They have sex in Piper's bed while nobody in the house on more than one occasions. They even have sex at Piper's clue P.P.P. in the back room when no one there and not only that but in laundry room as Cole pumps into Piper from behind in her backside over and over smacking his skin against her body. Cole can't get enough of Piper and Piper can't stop thinking about Cole.

It not Just sexual encounter between them they also get very romantic as Cole take her places and even fixing dinner at his place for her when she come over all dress up for their dinner date. The night end with a kiss and with Cole and Piper in bed having sex before the night over. Cole and Piper connect grow stronger and more intense and passionate and closer as well as physical and emotional too. Piper start to develop feelings for Cole which he develop feeling for Piper as well. Both Cole and Piper are falling for each other.

"So what do you say?" Cole asks Piper to go to a five star hotel in Puerto Rico for three days. "If I do I going to come up with a excuse" Piper tells Cole over the phone. Just tells them you going out of town...on business for the clue or something!" Cole told her. W..Well...Okay. said Piper. "I see you than" Cole smile and hang up the phone happy and excited, putting his hands together.

Two days later Cole and Piper are on a plane flying to Puerto Rico. "You should be there soon" Cole's hand is on Piper's hand while their sitting down in their seats. "I can't wait" Piper smiles as Cole wrap his arms around Piper's waist and kisses her neck. "Sound to me like you're excited" Cole whisper to her. Not as excited as you!" Piper whisper back to him. "You got a point" Cole respond to her. I know I do." Cole and Piper kiss.

Cole and Piper in Puerto Rico and they go everywhere include their hotel room and Piper is were a beautiful dress That Cole loves. They take photos together all Puerto Rico as they have fun spending time all day. Cole and Piper are at a restaurant eating. "They have interesting places around here" Piper said. "They nice Hotel room" Piper and Cole look at each other.

"Yeah but nothing do there" Piper said. Well there something interesting we can do...there!" Piper look at Cole suspiciously. "Like what?" She asked him. Well I mean there some interesting things we can do at the hotel." Cole imply. "What do you have in mind?" Piper asked Cole. Well...why don't I show you." Cole said.

Cole and Piper go back to their hotel room, kissing while shut door behind as they rip each other's clothes off and picks her up, running with her Toward the wall, pressing her against it. Cole pumps up Into Piper repeatedly again and again with her feeling his erection inside of her. He holds her up while keep going up inside of Piper who feels him popping up deep in her.

Cole takes Piper to the floor as Cole holding onto Piper in his arms, sitting down with her on top, bouncing up and down on erection which deep inside of her vagina as they both sweat Cole stand up while pick Piper up and runs with her, putting Piper on the bed. Cole ram himself into Piper like a jackhammer, moving faster and faster not stopping as his erection going deeper and deeper inside of Piper's vagina repeatedly nonstop which cause her to orgasm. Cole and Piper look at each other than Cole turn Piper around into doggy style position and it inside of her ass. Cole is thrusting over and over deep inside that ass of Piper as he keep on for awhile until Cole finally climax inside Piper.

Cole exhausted and fall down on the bed complete out of it as Piper roll over next to him. After Piper and Cole regain their breath Cole laying the back of his head on Piper's chest. Ha...I kind wore myself." said Cole. I know." Piper laughs. You were like a machine...going nonstop!" Piper smiled at him. You sure were work off a lots of energy. Piper laughs a little. I had to let out some anxiety..." said Cole. You feeling anxiety Cole!" Piper replies. Yes, I felted anxiety cause ever since we got I want do...nothing but rip your clothes and do to you." Cole told her. You wore me out, I thought you were never go to stop," Cole laughs.

Well I did had a lot sexual tension I need to release." said Cole. "I see" said Piper, smiling at him. "Can you Imagine what people say would?" said Cole. Hm...I actually I can, I can only imagine what everyone think if they knew, My sisters, Leo, not to mention Phoebe." Cole roll off of Piper's chest and look up at her. Well Phoebe I can see it all now... So Cole tells me, just how long have you been banging my sister." Both Piper and Cole laughs but Cole put his hand on Piper's jaw and stare into her eyes. But serous I enjoy being here with you, I having been this happy in a long time." said Cole. I enjoy being with you too, Cole!" said Piper.

Cole lean in for a kiss as his lips press against Piper's lips, mowing down her lips and gets on top but Piper push him away and get off the bed, smiling and taunting Cole to come get her. Cole get off the bed chases her as Piper run around the room while Cole run after her. Piper get on the bed and Cole jump on top of her but she turns him around on his back, rolling on top, pinning him down to the bed and smiles at him. Just then Cole gets on top of Piper, holding her arms down to the bed and kisses her.

The two passionately kiss lustfully.

After three days pass Piper return home to meet her sisters who at home. Hey I am back, so what up" Paige and Phoebe geek their with a warm welcome home. "Piper your back" said Paige. "How was your trip?" Phoebe asked her. Find. said Piper. "So what happened while I was gone?" Piper asked them. "Nothing much" Phoebe answer. "Just killed a few demons" Paige said.

"Well I am going to check on Wyatt" Piper going up stairs to her son room.

To be continue


	6. Chapter 6

Piper comes over to the law firm where Cole at and gone inside his office as the two of them kissing with the door shut. Cole garbs both Piper's legs and put on top of his disk while still making out with her. "This is a nice surprise that you came here" Cole and Piper are lock in a lips lock with his hands, touching her back. I didn't have anything better to do." They continue kissing and she take his sue off while unbutton and unzip her pants, taking them off. She unbutton his shirt and remove his belt, unzip his pants after unbutton his pants and pull his pants down with his boxes. Cole gently remove Piper's paints and kisses her foot. Cole stick his erection inside of Piper with her legs hook around his waste and he begin to thrust into her as she hold onto him. Cole's hands are place on Piper's hips while moving inside of her.

Cole's erection moves deeper into Piper's vagina as she feel it grow and larder inside of her womanhood and bite on his shoulder. Cole feels Piper's hands on his ass with Piper orgasms and kiss her lips while her arms move up around his head, wrapping her around his head as she kissing him. Pushing Piper down on the table seen how much he wants her something she doesn't see from her husband apart of her feel guilty but another part get pleasure from it. Cole drove deep into Piper, coming in and out of her with Piper's legs around his hips and his hand on her belly. She pull her shirt off, smiling while Cole pumps harder and harder into Piper. Her back laying against the table as Cole lead down and unhook Piper's bra than kisses her breasts with his mouth sucking her breast as she break out laughing than he sucks on the other breast as she continue to laugh. Cole moves his head up as he keep thrusting inside Piper. He lead back down and kisses her belly after that she put her hands around his head as they kiss.

He pull up and Piper sits up as Cole turns her around as she get off the disk and Ben over as Cole enter his erection in Piper from behind and begin smashing inside her. As Cole bucks against Piper, going faster and faster with his skin smacking against her but just than a man walk in. Mr Turner..." Piper freeze him and Cole wave his hand sending the door shutting behind the guy as they continue doing it. Cole feel like he about to cum but Piper doesn't want him to finish just yet. Cole keep slamming into Piper over and over with force while sweating as Piper get enjoyment out of feeling his manhood going deeper and deeper inside of her as she bite her lip. Cole with one last thrust into Piper before climax as he fall on top of her body.

Piper sitting on top of Cole in his chair after a few moments later, kissing on him while the man still is frozen. "What made you decide to come here?" ask Cole as she kisses on his neck. "I was boring" Piper kisses Cole's lips who replies back with a kiss of his own. "This sure was nice" said Cole as Piper get off of him and put her pants back on. Well I have to go." Cole pull up his pants and button them up while zipping his pants, button his shirt up. Well Piper I guess be seen you soon." Cole and Piper kiss right before she leaves. "I can't waiting" Piper replies as she walks to the door and open it. "What about him?" Piper almost forgot about him. "Oh" Piper unfreeze him and shut the door behind him. "Huh" the guy look around wondering what just happened as Cole put his sue and sit down in his chair.

Piper is about to leave town for three days. "You girls will be okay while I gone?" Paige replies. We be just find." Piper get her begs and walks toward the door. "How long are you going to be out of town for?" asked Phoebe. "Just for a couple of days" Piper open the door. "Take care of Wyatt" she leaves while Phoebe and Paige are free to do whatever they wanted. "I call Jason to come over" said Phoebe. "I am going over Richard" said Paige. "Go ahead" Paige goes up stairs to get ready to see her boyfriend.

Piper lied to her sisters by telling them she was going out of town when really she over Cole's place right now Piper is lying in bed with Cole's head between her legs, licking her womanhood. Piper's mind blew away and put her hands on his head with his mouth still on her vagina. Piper on top of Cole, riding him while he holding her hips as she start shaking with her hands on his chest as she coming down on him. Piper's hand is place on top of her head and other stomach.  
She still on top of Cole but this time her back turn toward him as he still holding her hips. Piper bounce up and down on top of Cole with her hands on his head, feeling her sexy body. Cole gets top, thrusting faster and faster but they roll around on the bed. Piper back on top, lean down as she keep going up and down on him as she rank her hands through her hair while he hold her in his arms after awhile they both cum hard.

Piper remove herself off Cole and lays next to him with sweat coming down both their naked bodies. Cole kisses her on then forehead and than her lips. You haven't got enough, have you?" Piper return his kisses. "I had to tell my sister that was leaving town" Cole asked her. "What you tells them?" Piper answer him. I told them was meeting someone out of town about the clue. "What did you tells Leo?" Piper respond with. Leo too busy with the elders to know." Cole smile. I guess that mean I have you all to myself." Cole and Piper kiss.

Cole and Piper finish doing it in the shower after spend the whole day together at night with their rouges on. Wooo, That was nice shower!" Said Piper. "That felt great" Cole put his hands around Piper's hips, kissing her neck. You haven't had enough yet." Feels Cole's lips all over her neck and he feel up against Piper and can't remember the last time her husband gave her this much attention. "Not even close" Cole start open Piper's rouge up while she laughs. "You must want me really bad" He take her rouge off her and keep kissing her neck, feeling over her body. I do." Piper turn around and kisses him, taking his rouge and pushes Cole down on the bed. Piper get on top and goes down, given Cole a blow job with him thinking oh god yes.

The next day Cole get ready for work while Piper lays in bed watching him put on his sue and neck tie. "There should be Chinese fool for left over" said Cole. "What time are you supposed to be at work?" asked Piper. "A hour" Piper has plans. "Well do you think it take you less than a minute to shimmer into work?" Cole respond. I guess. Piper get out of bed and walk toward Cole, grabbing his sue and take it off with his tie. Well I think...maybe we could have some time finish off were we left off." Piper kiss Cole while unbutton his shirt and throw him back on the bed as they start to have sex again.

Later that the same day Cole return home to see Piper. "Piper are you still here?" Cole drop jaw once he see Piper standing in front of him with nothing but a black garter, black bra and black panties on. "You like" This is a very nice surprise for Cole what he likes very much with a big smile on his face. Mines, mines, mines, this is a unsuspected surprise!" said Cole.

"I thought I surprise" Piper walks toward Cole with his hands on her hips as she kisses him. Remove his sue along with his tie and unbutton his shirt, taking it off than throw onto the bed and gets on top of him but he sits up and flip Piper over onto the bed than rips her paints off as Cole and Piper don't waste time get down to business.

Cole on top, thrusting into Piper with her legs over top of his shoulders while he moving faster like train she feels his erection come out and in of her womanhood. Cole can't stop himself all excited as the blood rush, coming down into her with Piper gets pleasure and off. After a while Cole still thrusting into Piper dodges styles with his hands on her hips. She touches Cole's face with her hand as he keep going in and out her until Piper throw Cole onto the bed and get top and ride him. Cole lying there with a adrenaline rush as she keep coming down on Cole's erection. Cole turn Piper around and is back on top than he start thrusting again.

Cole and Piper lays next to each other in bed together, laughing. "That was one hell of a surprise" said Cole out of breath. "You sure got work up" Piper laugh little. "Well your the one dress up all sexy with that lingerie" Piper laughs.  
"I thought you like it Cole" He respond. I did...I guess we should do more oftenly." She laughs. "Marry me" Cole laughs.  
"I already am" Cole look at Piper remember when he asked Phoebe the same way that it just came out in the heat of moment and it was a joke but even though he just did this time it was different their just having a good time. Cole hasn't felt this happy in long time since Phoebe but there something different he feel with Piper.

The next night Cole and Piper have dinner at his place sits at the table together. "I took off night" said Cole. So I can spend the night with you." Piper smiles. You want me all to yourself, Cole?" Cole smiles back at her. "Well, can you blame me?" Piper can't imagine the last time a man or Leo show her this much affection. "Is that your agenda?" "Cole!"  
Piper stare at Cole with a smile on her face. Well I think my agenda will come a little after dinner. Cole and Piper their night together and after they get done eating and dancing they have sex on the table which they were eating on. Cole thrust over and over into Piper than take her to the bed as they continue having wild and Passionate sex! Where Piper on sit on top Cole as he holds her in his arms as she coming down on him. Piper stare at Cole not sure of what it is she feeling for him at that moment Cole look back at her, knowing he wants her and Cole flip over with Piper.

The affair between Cole and Piper continue and gets more intense, more physical sexual, more passionate and deeper. Cole start to fall in love with Piper and can't stop seen her and Piper also begin falling in love with Cole too but doesn't what she doing or where this is going with Cole or how long she keep this from her sister or Leo but she cannot deny she draw to him. They keep see each other for months one night Cole and Piper have dinner at a restaurant together.

So Cole, where did you find this restaurant? ask Piper. I hear about this place one time so I thought why not take you here on a date. Cole say. The best thing about this place they have a prevent booth. say Cole. And why that? Piper ask Cole. Cole kisses Piper, they're kissing until someone come up to them. "Uh excuse me!" Piper and Cole stop, turn and see a waiter..."

Oh, we're sorry, we just, uh, Piper stutter. We were just wait to order for our food. say Cole. Yes, Piper comments. "Both Piper and Cole make their orders. Waiter go to get theirs order..." "We almost got caught that time" say Cole. "Well what are going to do until than?" Piper ask. "I know what we can do" Cole answer her. "and what that?" Cole kisses Piper on the lips, kissing while waiting for their food.

Later, Piper and Cole are talking after getting their food, both of them laugh as Piper is telling Cole about her childhood and her embarrassed moment as a child. "So it spill all over you?" Cole laugh. I was only ten beside everyone was laughing at me." Piper Laugh. Well maybe you should watch where you where walk before falling. Cole joke. OH, stop! Piper laugh.

Cole and Piper continue laughing

So why don't you tell me, what it was like when you were a kid? Cole stop laughing and become quite." Piper notice Cole isn't saying anything! Come on Cole, why don't you tell me about childhood? Piper say. "Cole look sad"

"Cole!" Piper see that Cole is quite for some reason. Cole, what's wrong? Cole doesn't say anything and just look down sadly as Piper can't understand what's the matter with him. "Cole!" Cole look up at Piper. "I don't like to talk about my past!" Cole say with a sad expression on his face."

Or my childhood. Cole tell Piper. "Why not?" Piper ask him! I don't have very fun member of Childhood. Cole comments.

"I didn't have a happy childhood" said Cole. "Why?" Piper asked. My mother was a demon and my father was human as you know, My mother kill father. Cole Tell Piper. I know, Phoebe told me." Piper comments. I won't go into full detail about my childhood or my past but I don't have any good member of my childhood. Cole comments. "I was taught how to be a demon" Cole go into past remember what it was like as a kid. How to kill, how to fight and how first my instinct should be to kill...I didn't have normal childhood." "I was rise to be a demon" Piper see the sad look on Cole's face she see it before but she never connected with Cole on this level.

I grew up I feeling alone and empty inside, not knowing what feel like to be loved or to care or know what it feel like to be happy. I felt isolated and alone, like there was nothing to live for. Not knowing what meant to feel being alive, all I knew was how to be a demon, that was the only way I knew how to live." Cole open up to Piper whose feel sorry for him. I never really had any friends or any that was close to or family. Cole open up to Piper.

It must have been hard grow up as a demon. Piper show Cole sympathy. "More than you can imagine" Cole say. "I guess even demons have feelings" Piper say. Well only half of me is a demon and the other half of me is just a man. Piper put her hand on Cole's hand a cross the table. "Well nice to see the side of you that just a man" Piper and Cole and Piper and bound in that one moment.

Your going to need the power of three to defeat this demon." Leo said after Phoebe and Page just got their asses handed to them by a strong demon. "We need Piper" said Phoebe. "Well where is Piper?" asked Page. I don't know, try sensing her but she out of my reach." "I going to see if I can reach her on her cell phone" Phoebe try to call Piper.

Cole and Piper go back to Cole's place and go into the bed room as they start kissing. remove his suit and neck tie while making out." Cole unzip Piper's dress and turn her around and feeling on her body. Cole press his lips against Piper's neck and feel on her breasts after pulling her dress down.

Cole place his hand under Piper's dress between her legs, inside of her paints. Cole keep feeling on her body while kissing her neck and continue to feel Piper's breasts. Cole's hand is moving between her legs, up and down.

"Why did you bring us here?" Piper asked while feeling Cole's fingers rub down between her legs. "I thought we could have some time alone" Cole answer while kissing her neck." "Really?" Piper feeling his hands on her breasts. Yes. Cole turn Piper around to facing him." Piper breath is taking away while her heartbeat as she looking at Cole.

Cole kissed Piper, taking by Cole as their lips are lock together. With their arms wrapped around each other as Piper's dress come off, unbutton and remove his shirt. Cole pick Piper up by the legs that are wrapped around his waist and carry her to the bed and Piper gets on top.

"Damn it I keep calling but not getting any answer" Phoebe try to call Piper but right now Piper is busy with Cole.

Piper remove Cole's belt and take his pants off while Piper remove her bra and drop on the floor than lean down to kiss him and They roll over with Cole back on top.


	7. Chapter 7

Phoebe has still been try for 20 mins to reach Piper but no luck. "I still can't get Piper" Phoebe said. "Well where the hell is she?" Paige yell out of angry. "We're going to need Piper before the demon come back" Leo said. "You really think he come back?" ask Paige. "Of curse so he can kill the charmed ones" said Leo. "I don't know why she won't answer her phone" Phoebe get mad. "Well let me try an getting her on mine" Paige calls Piper who still doesn't answer cell phone.

Cole thrusting faster and faster inside of Piper with his legs wrapped around his hips as she can feel Cole's erection going in and out of her Vagina. He keep coming into Piper with force like a jackhammer which make her orgasms while put her legs up in the sky. Her nails come down his back and puts her hands down to his ass as Piper's legs come near Cole's waste. He goes down deeper inside of her womanhood move faster. Piper feels Cole's manhood grow longer and larder than Cole kisses her lips but she turns Cole over and sits up on top of him. Piper start to bounces up and down atop of Cole's erection with his hand place on her hips. Piper ranks through her hair and holds it as Cole smiles, looking up at her as he loves fucking her. Piper moves above Cole with her hands on his chest, feeling his muscles and how well build his body and chest is. She rock backward and forward on his manhood while feeling it sticking up inside of her. She keep coming up and down on Cole than she lean down and place a kiss on his lips, making out until she pull away and sit up again. Cole thrusts up into Piper as she smashes down on top of his erection.

Paige keep trying to call Piper but to no use as Piper is too busy having sex with Cole to pick up her cell phone. Damn it, Piper why aren't you answer?" Paige said. "I still can't sense where Piper is" said Leo. "Well without Piper we don't have a chance" Phoebe said. "Let me try again" Paige call Piper one more time while she with Cole right now which Leo, Phoebe and Paige don't know.

Cole and Piper are lying next to each other in bed after they had sex for a hour as Cole has something on his mind. "Cole!" Piper see Cole bother. "What the matter, Cole?" Ask Piper. "Huh" Cole look at Piper. "Is there something on your mind?" Piper asked him. "I was just thinking about what we talk about" Cole thinking about his past. "You mean your childhood?" ask Piper. "It brought back bad memories" Cole said. "Like what?" asked Piper. Like after my father was killed by mother. Cole start to open up to Piper. I was trained to killed growing up when I was a kid." Cole remember everything from his childhood. I had my childhood and my humanity taking from me as a child." said Cole. "Well that bring me to asked how you go mixes up with the source?" asked Piper. Well that actually is connect to my dad...….you see the source had my father soul." This shock Piper. "The Source had your dad soul?" Cole respond. Yes, he use my father's soul to make me do whatever he wanted." Cole tells Piper things he never told Phoebe. "He blackmailed You" Cole respond. "You could say that" Cole go into detail. I killed a lots people and did whatever the source told me to do because he had my father soul." Piper listen and see Cole has been through lots in his life. The more I killed the more I became less Human...I became more of a demon with each life took and forgot what meant to be human or care or feel love in my heart!"

"It must have been hard for you" said Piper. You have no idea...I never open to anyone like this not even Phoebe!" Cole put his hand on Piper's face. I haven't felt this way in a long like I do whenever I with you." Cole look into Piper's eyes and they kiss until Piper hear her cell phone ring and stop kissing Cole and finally answer her cell phone. "Piper!" Page said. "Paige, what up?" Piper said. "There a demon and we need your help" Paige told her. "I all right be there" Piper hang up. "Is something wrong?" Cole asked her. Yeah, there a demon." Piper get out of bed and get her clothes. "I have to go" said Piper. "You need any help?" Piper turn down Cole's help. No I be find." Piper about to leave but Cole grabs Piper's arms, stopping her from going. "Wait" Cole not wanting Piper to go before kissing Her one last time. Piper kisses him back with Cole hugging her but Piper stop known her sisters need her right now. I see you." Piper said before she leaves.

Cole just stand there and known what he feel for Piper is strong and real he never felt comfort open up to someone like that not even Phoebe who was madly in love with but some reason the connect build with Piper is different.

Piper is home with Paige, Phoebe and Leo after killed the demon with the power of three. "I should let the elders know the demon" Leo go to meet to the elders. "Well the demon gone" said Piper. "Where were you?" ask Paige. I told you before that was going to my friend party." Piper cover up the fact she was with Cole. We try calling you, over and over... Piper quickly come up with a lie. "I lost my cell phone" Piper make up at the last moment. I was looking for it at the party and finally found it when Paige called me." Phoebe and Paige buy it. Well it doesn't matter the demon dead." said Paige. "So I guess were off the hook this time" said Paige. "I tired, I going to bed" Phoebe go up stairs to get some sleep. I am going to bed too, good night." Paige follow Phoebe up stairs to her room as Piper stay down stairs thinking about her night with Cole.

Piper for the life of her can't understand what she feel for Cole at the same time she doesn't know how much longer she can keep her affair with Cole a secret from her sisters or her husband for that matter but she can't stop seen him or being draw to Cole include now that she started build this connect with him and not just that but whenever she with Cole she feel happy it the way Cole make her feel. The next day Piper sit down in a chair alone in the kitchen when she decide to call Cole while He in his office right now just sit in his chair, thinking about Piper seen how he hasn't hear her since last night that when Cole's cell phone ring and he answer it. "Hello" Cole said. "Hey handsome" Cole happy to hear Piper's voice which put a smile on his face. Piper, I didn't see this coming!" Cole sit back down with a smile enjoy hearing From Piper. I was wonder after last night would you be up for another date!" Cole smile at thought be with Piper again. "I would love to" Cole said. "On one catch" Piper said. "What that?" asked Cole. "You make just as romanced as last night" said Piper. "I think you don't have to worry about that" Piper smiles. "All right, so where are you taking me?" Cole respond with a smile.

Cole and Piper continue to have their affair.

Cole is thrusting into Piper in the kitchen while her sisters are up stairs with both of their pants hung down to ankles and his hands on her hips as she ben over with her hand on counter with both of them standing while feeling nothing but Cole's erection coming in and out of her tail. "Hurry up before Phoebe and Paige catch us" Cole go faster. "Why do you want this to end so soon?" Cole kisses Piper's ear and licks it which she likes. "May not too soon" She a little laugh as Cole smack Piper's ass.

One night Piper, Paige and Phoebe are at Piper's clue p.p.p. Well from fighting demons time and time again...it good to just hang out and relax. Paige said. "Drunk to that" Both sisters drunk a glass of wine and enjoy not fighting demons for once but Piper spot Cole on the stairs. "I got go to the lady room" She get up and go over to where her lovers hoping no one see them. Piper stops and look around for him than Cole all suddenly come up behind Piper and grabs her waste, feeling her hips. "Surprise to see me" Cole rub against Piper's head and her jaw as well as her neck and kisses her neck. "Cole!" Piper feels Cole press up against her on the stairs, watching her having fun not known she with Cole right now. Look at them...They can't see us. Cole's hand slide inside Piper's pants and put into her hoe she can feel it. We're doing under their noses without them even known." Piper feel Cole's finger deep inside of her womanhood, rubbing up against her as he kisses the side of her neck Piper loves what Cole is doing even if she don't want to admit to herself.

Piper and Cole go outside while Cole pick Piper's legs and hold her up against the wall after removing her paints and put his erection into Piper's vagina with her legs wrapped around his hips and feels him grow larder and harder inside her as he hold her up. Cole begins thrust up into Piper, feeling him kisses her neck and her lips. she bite her lip as it start to rain. She grabs his ass as he still holding her up with the rain coming down on them as Piper can feel the rain on her hair and face.

Cole going up into her faster and faster as she enjoy feeling erection sticking up into her. Cole eventually stop once he cum inside Piper as the rain poor down on them. Cole rests his head against Piper for a moment chest right before she grabs his head and they share a passionate kiss in the rain.

Piper go back inside all wet from the rain after having sex with Cole and meet back up with her sisters. "Why you're wet?" asked Phoebe. I went outside to clear head and started raining...so I came in. Piper leave out the part about banging Cole outside in the rain. "I going back home to get umbrellas" Paige orbs out. "Well what were you doing out in the rain?" "Fucking your ex half demon husband" Piper thought

Cole and Piper sneak off every chance they get to be together not just for sexually encounters but more romances between the two one night while everyone in bed Cole come over while the two are the phone as Cole pop up there and they don't waste anything takes off their clothes and doing on the softer with Cole lying there as Piper stay on top while her sisters sleep and Leo is with Wyatt before going to back the elders. Yes, Piper!" Piper put her finger over his lips. Be Quite, my sisters and Leo might hear you!" Cole smiles while Piper wish Cole hadn't come over when Paige and Phoebe and Leo are here but she is getting a rush off the fact that Leo or one of her sisters could walk down the steps and caught them.

Cole take Piper to a party for his job where they have fun and a good time while everyone gone after the party there a pool outside the back which Cole and Piper take dip in. "Hahaha" Cole and Piper laughs while throwing water on each other. "I love taking a swing in the pool" Cole swing toward Piper. "Well let see how much you love this" Cole and Piper kiss in the water as Piper's Bra and Paints come off along with Cole's boxes. He suck on Piper's breasts one at a time with his mouth over top her boobs with her back lying against the wall. Piper enjoy feeling Cole's mouth and lips all over her neck and him inside of her. Cole thrust up into Piper with her legs wrapped around his waste. The water splashes from the force of each thrust as He hold Piper in his arms as she is coming down on his erection while squatting with force. A look of love and lust in their eyes for each other, enjoying the moment.

Cole is sitting in his office by himself, thinking about Piper and his feelings for her when a woman walks in. "Here the papers, Mr. Turner" she said. "Leave them on the table" She leave the papers on the disk before walk out the door.

I am happy that I off today...work has been a killer." Paige and Phoebe are in the living room as Wyatt in baby crib. I guess we should be grateful, that we get a break from fighting demons." Piper sitting on the softer with a smile on her face while all that on her mind is Cole at the moment. "Piper!" Phoebe calls Piper out. "Is something the matter?" Piper look around like what. "What do you mean?" Phoebe point out. You haven't said one word...….all you been doing is sitting there be quiet." Piper cover up. Oh, I just had a lots on my mind lately." Mainly Cole.

You been acting strange lately...Is there something going on with you?" Phoebe has no idea that Piper has been having affair with Cole. No, I don't know what you talking about" Paige notice something up. I just find, so there no need to worry about me!" Piper play it off. "Than why were you just sitting there smiling?" ask Paige. "I was just thinking" Piper answer. "About what?" Piper come back with. "None of your business" Phoebe think Piper maybe upset that Leo isn't around much. "is it because of Leo?" Piper respond. "Well Leo is busy with the elders" Piper stand up and pick Wyatt out of the crib. "And I am take Wyatt up stairs" Piper walks up the step with Wyatt, taking him to his room.

Cole remove his tie and sue at home when a surprise come once Piper walks into his apartment and Cole turn and see her which bring a smile to his face. Hello, stranger!" Piper stand with a smile. "Well isn't this wonderful surprise" Piper come close toward Cole as she put her arms around him and looks just as happy as Cole does to see him."What bring you here?" asked Cole. I been thinking about you all day." Cole replies. I been thinking about you as well." Piper smile grow bigger. "Really?" "Than show me" Cole does as Piper wish as by kissing her.

Nearly a hour after Cole and Piper ripped off each other clothes and had sex. They're laying in bed together as Cole stare at Piper. "I love you!" Piper jaw drop after Cole admit his love for Piper. "What?" Piper is speechless not known what to do." I said I love you, Piper! Cole said again. I don't know, I mean I don't... Cole touch Piper's face. "Do you enjoy being with me?" Cole asked her. "Yes I do" Piper say back to Cole who response back to her. "Doesn't feels right being here with me?" Cole asks her. Yes it does but... Cole cut Piper off before she could finish. "Than tell me how do you feel about me?" Cole asks, looking into her eyes.

Well Cole..." Piper cut off again by Cole. Better yet." Cole said. "Do you love me?" Cole pop the question as Piper stunned in that moment, doesn't know how to answer Cole. "Yes or no" Piper still doesn't how to answer Cole's question. Cole I..." Cole asks her again. Just tells me...do you love me Yes or no." Piper doesn't know what to do but finally answer. "Yes I do" Piper admit that she in love with Cole. I love you, Cole!" Piper just confessed that she love Cole than their lips touched and she get on top, passionate making out in bed.


End file.
